


【mob吉】现实游戏

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cam boy, Gangbang, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 吉尔菲艾斯抹布，有吉莱吉恋情暗示，为满足自我性癖而作，你的性癖和我的肯定不一样，不建议观看，只是想搞黄而已，非常雷。我也不知道为什么把吉写弱了（）战力天花板被下药也可以弱……吧……⚠️有下药/路人/gangbang/色情视频直播/性爱玩具/dirty talk等出没，自觉避雷速速离开。⚠️真的非常雷，非常雷，雷到看完你可以把我挂飞起来但不建议这样。
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Siegfried Kircheis
Kudos: 15





	【mob吉】现实游戏

-  
他收到了不明人士发来的链接。

按理来说这种东西是不该出现在莱因哈特眼前的，他要做的事情堆成山，也乐于埋首于工作中，无暇分心给没有意义的娱乐消遣。

但这封没有署名的邮件堂而皇之出现在他的内部邮箱里，显然是故意要给他展示些什么东西。他询问过发件人是谁，得到的回复是:对方起码跳了五个站点，无法定位到准确位置。

隐藏自己的行踪给帝国名义上的最高领袖发匿名文件，不是揭露就是威胁，莱因哈特觉得无趣至极，冰蓝色的眼眸打量了片刻后，打开了那个地址。

画面漆黑一片，什么都没有，右下角的观看人数和评论区也寥寥无几，金发人皱起眉头，决定把页面关掉，同时在心中唾骂自己为无聊的事浪费时间。

就在他的手移向关闭键的时候，耳朵清楚的捕捉到一声喘息。

那声音像是埋在地下的陈年佳酿，低沉却透着些许勾魂的意味，但未经人事的元帅没有听出来其中意味，让他停下动作的原因，是因为他听上去太耳熟了。

对于寻常人来说，或许这并没有什么，但当那个人是你朝夕相处又心心念念的伴侣后，情况就不一样了。

冰蓝色的双眸瞬间紧缩，他难以置信地僵住，浑身坠入冰窟。

是吉尔菲艾斯。

哪怕只有一声模糊的喘息，他都能听出来，这就是吉尔菲艾斯。

怎么会——

仿佛回应他的想法一般，画面忽然亮了起来，正中央坐着一个人，双手被黑色皮绳束在头顶，口上带着束具，眼睛被黑布蒙住，暴露在外的只有美酒溶液般的红发和堪称完美的上半身，下身则被黑色包裹，但可以清楚见到两条有力的长腿。男人的脸色是不正常的嫣红，被扣着的手腕也软弱无力地挣扎着，显然是已经被下了丧失气力的药物。

这幅画面吸引了不少人的目光，他们在评论区大放厥词。“好漂亮的身体，是porn star吗？”“那头红发真是罕见的美丽，真想抓着他们后入。”“看上去很好欺负的样子呢！声音也很可爱嘛！”之类的污言秽语不一会儿充斥了文字板块，而帝国当权者却死死地盯着屏幕上的人，想否认，又不得不信，这就是他失踪已久的恋人，也是帝国另一位元帅阁下。

吉尔菲艾斯在去年九月的秃鹰要塞中身受重伤，好不容易捡回来一条命，却在送他回奥丁的路上发生意外，全艇消失在茫茫宇宙中，一点线索都没有留下。

其余同僚早已经接受了吉尔菲艾斯提督英年早逝这个残忍的事实，唯有时任帝国掌权者的莱因哈特坚决反对，军务尚书为避免引起恐慌，则宣称元帅在奥丁秘密静养，并已卸职，莱因哈特不可置否，等到找到吉尔菲艾斯，一切都会恢复的。

而现在这一幕告诉他，他的挚友，他的恋人和半身还好好的活在世界上，但被陌生人掌控着身躯，被迫在无数双眼睛下露出自己最脆弱的部分。

莱因哈特的眼睛已是燃起了熊熊烈火，恨不得将所有恶心的人通通烧成灰。

大概展示了五分钟后，出现了另一个人，带着小丑面具，声音也经过特殊处理，“欢迎大家来到秘密直播间，今天接受调教的是刚刚苏醒的人妻，虽然我们用了一点助兴的小工具，想必大家也都知道他有多么可爱了吧？只是这次针对一位观众，我们会有幸运猜奖活动哦！”面具上那双滑稽的眼睛似乎正在看着他，“屏幕前的'那位先生'，如果你能根据我提供的三条线索猜到他在哪里，就能让他回到你身边哦……”

“原来是有主的吗？人妻赛高！”“哇哦哦哦是寂寞人妻做直播偶像的事吗？”“那位先生可真是绿帽乌龟哦……”评论里已经七嘴八舌的议论开来，被绑着的主角似乎被这些低俗下流的目光肆意打量着，忍不住向后缩了缩，又被抓住手往镜头前推。

“希望路过的朋友帮帮这位可怜的先生，他现在肯定心急如焚吧，那么，让我们一起解锁线索，用你们的打赏来送寂寞人妻回家如何？老规矩哦，”面具男拍了拍那两条长腿，莱因哈特这才发现，腿间鼓鼓囊囊的，似乎放了什么东西，“用你们的爱意让人妻热起来吧❤️打赏越多，解锁福利也越多哦~”

屏幕上瞬间被金币落入钱箱的图案和夸张的硬币声埋没，带着口枷的男人发出几声呜咽，脑袋开始晃动，却因为被束缚而无法离去。面具人撕开他的下身布料，那儿被扯开了好大一个窟窿，露出比上半身更白的内侧肌肤，男人的关键部位暴露无遗，大小可观的巨龙占据腿间，而更引人瞩目的是后面那个粉色的小东西，镜头切近了，那里正发出嗡嗡的声音，显然是在运作中。

“哇哦，这次是新道具吗？”“看起来是天生尤物呢，e老板每次的东西都不是一般的大，竟然全部吞下去了耶！”“好厉害！这就是天赋异禀吗？”“倒不如说是天生饥渴呢！”之类的话瞬间刷屏。面具男似乎正在读评论，他将被束缚的人加上腿间束具，双腿只能呈现m字朝向镜头，露出在外的一小节道具也因为坐姿被吞没，卖力地搅动着内部，而正沉浸于其中的红发男人显然无法承受这样的刺激，剧烈地摇着头想要离开这块地方，但他的动作只会让道具进入的更深，把内部搅动得更乱。

屏幕上的数额随着时间的推移而增加，男人的喘息越来越混乱，夹杂着不成调的泣音，关在笼里的困兽拔去了爪牙，在升温中展露柔软甚至脆弱，极大引起了所有观赏者的兴趣。

“啊……第一个线索已经解码了，”面具人看了一眼屏幕，机械音却似乎蕴含了嘲讽意味，“'那位先生'，您的恋人在一个您非常熟悉的地方哦。”

屏幕外的观者以一种难以言喻的焦躁感咬着嘴唇，出血都毫不在乎，查找线索的人现在仍未回复，他引以为豪的大脑此刻空白一片，心因为红发人的痛苦神情而揪着发疼，曾用身体护住他安全的人此刻宛若悬在半空的宝石，只要轻轻一砸就能碎个彻底，可折射出的奇妙光晕又蛊惑人去对他放手一搏。

祭坛上的神明被玷污，处在一种半沉溺半挣扎的界限间，观众数字愈来愈多，哗啦啦的金钱声伴随着逐渐变调的低吟成为通往冥河的号角。红发人露在外的脸颊泛上醉酒的酡红，又像是熟透的桃，戳一戳都能溅出蜜汁，一直沉睡的性器也在无法违背的快感下苏醒，怯生生地与数不胜数的眼睛打招呼。

面具人拢上那可观的东西，轻轻撸动着，拇指摩挲着已经泣出来的顶端，用黏腻的语气调笑着，“哦呀呀，终于感受到快乐了吗……一直用假的东西也是辛苦你啦，我们要上真的家伙了哦……”

什……！莱因哈特攥紧了拳头，死死盯住行凶者的下一步动作。面具人留恋不已地掐弄他饱满细腻的肌肤，伸出舌尖在乳尖打转，大抵十分富有技巧，被束具堵住的唇间泄出一声尖叫，红发人挣动着，手腕在绳索间徒劳磨出血痕，蒙眼的黑布已经湿了一块。不知不觉多出来的一只手在腹肌处抚慰，而剩下那只已经摸到了湿湿嗒嗒的鼠蹊部，玩弄了一下颜色漂亮的小球，镜头一阵失焦后，抓住了几乎被全部吞噬的震动棒。

评论区的火热已经到了前所未有的地步，金发王者只能眼睁睁地看着打赏数额达到了可怕的高度，在恐慌和焦虑中一遍遍呼喊恋人的名字。直播间内安静的可怕，只有吉尔菲艾斯无意识的呓语夹杂不和谐的咕啾水声鞭挞他的心。那只手存心折磨人一般把体内的东西往外拉，又被挽留似地缩回去一截，身体被调教的识情识趣，磨磨蹭蹭了几分钟，前端吐出的晶莹液体顺着柱体把睾丸和后穴入口都打湿得一塌糊涂，足够艳俗又下流。

“哎呀，不用舍不得哦，等下换的东西又大又粗，你肯定喜欢的紧。”啵唧一声终于被拔出来的粗大玩具沾满男人分泌的汁液，面具人把它放在手里掂量掂量，拍了拍吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊，又恶趣味地把沾上的液体抹上他被强行撑开的嘴，水淋淋的光像是蜜桃味的唇膏，如同为雏妓抹上廉价红妆。

挤出一截的媚肉的穴口微微翕张着，出镜的另一只手往里面轻松伸进去两指，展示货物一般对准镜头把褶皱撑开，艳红的内里受惊地蠕动着，高清画面连甬道的收缩都看得一清二楚，而后镜头又是一转，面具人对准自己和已经挺立的昂扬，不含任何情感道，“第二个线索，他正在看着您的照片被调教哦。”

莱因哈特喉间发出凶恶的低吼，是雄狮被夺取伴侣的狂躁，与他同步的是吉尔菲艾斯的闷哼，多余的津液顺着被迫张开的嘴唇流下来，他正在被不知名的人侵犯着，那根天赋异禀的巨物如灵巧的蛇钻入狭小的洞口，又轻易找到那令人销魂之处，在那里抠挖辗转。侵犯者深得拍摄技巧，镜头直对下半身，还想往已经被填满的穴口处探入一根手指，红发人有力的腿根颤抖，腿间的束具不知何时被去掉了，两条长腿被握着脚踝压过头顶，这个姿势让每一次侵犯者的耸动都能进到最深的地方，抵住罪恶之源狠狠摩擦，无处躲藏的呻吟只能乖乖地溢出，不知隐蕴的是痛苦还是愉悦。

“才这么点大就受不住了吗？”“你肯定是新来的，e神的玩具都比他本人的要小，他之前可做过对比。”“能全部吞进去不得不说调教得当了，看哪，人妻爽的都哭了呢！”污言秽语充斥着屏幕，诉说自己下流的欲望。面具人没有去在意这些言论，他正大开大合地舒泄自己的欲望，老练的调教者对那处敏感开始了暴风雨般的进犯，几度激烈的冲刺后，席卷神经的强烈快感驱使着男人攀登高潮，而显然这场游戏并不打算现在结束:画面中多出的几个陌生男人让黄金狮子如坠冰窟，锐利的眼神都无法抑制的颤抖起来。

不可以……他们不敢……正像是对他回复一般，驰骋完兽欲的面具人炫耀似地抖了抖腰，退了出来，已经做好接替准备的人对准盛满上一个人浊液的穴道轻松地长驱直入。

这是一场彻底撕碎尊严的性交派对，被享用的红发元帅沦为屈从于欲望的淫兽，身体违背主人的意志一昧地追求快乐，摇晃着臀部主动吞下狰狞的肉棒。沙哑呻吟匹配隐忍的模样，因为撞击频率过快只能无助地摇头，身躯徒劳地扭动着，想要从快感地狱逃脱，无论是线上的观众还是即将上阵的演员，都无法放任自己视线离开。莱因哈特的唇已经咬出血来，如果可以他愿意自己替吉尔菲艾斯熬这种酷刑，总是温柔似海的眼眸关在薄薄一层布外，可他知道他在求救，口枷让每一句话都化为情欲的诱剂，但莱因哈特读到的确是自己的名字。

他即将坐拥整个银河，却连灵魂的另一半呼救都无法回应；他的双手可以轻而易举地拿起象征权力的国玺，却握不住深陷泥潭的恋人的手。

到底在哪里……他的眼睛跟随着屏幕上的可怖画面，强忍痛苦寻找可能暴露的线索。吉尔菲艾斯被三个男人围着，他的口枷已经被解下来丢在一边，取而代之的是其他男人的性器，镜头对准了那张英俊的脸，蒙眼的黑色布料连边缘都湿透了，在他唇中肆虐的物体也没有丝毫怜惜之意，几乎次次连根部都全数送入，抵在狭小的喉腔门口，逼迫未经人事的男人生涩地伺候释放，大量腥臭的液体留在了口腔和胃里，东西取出来时还将吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊当做纸巾擦了擦。红发男人无法克制地开始干呕，而下一秒新的东西已经闯入他的口腔，突突跳动着要求抚慰。

这些人轮番享用着男人的身体，同时为观众留下了福利:绑在褐色乳头上的玩具与打赏金额直接挂钩，在到达一定额度时会放出细小电流，强烈的快感会令受难者不自觉地痉挛，浑身肌肉绷紧，插入巨物的穴口死死箍住正运动的东西，逼迫施虐者提前一步释放或者恼羞成怒地变本加厉，应激的尖叫被同样的东西堵在喉间化为模糊的哀鸣，又在越来越大力的撞击下破碎成乱七八糟的呜咽。

“e神还是会玩，这也太刺激了。”“我操我操这是什么极品人妻我也想要。”“被ntr的滋味肯定不爽吧那位先生！不如把他让给我我一定会好好对他……”七嘴八舌的议论昭示着热度达到了新高，火箭轮船的标志隔三差五的出现，久不出现的面具人正欣赏着淫乱表演，看了一眼数字忽然切换画面。

“第三个提示……”诡异的笑声自屏幕前传来，面具不会动的唇角似乎也勾出弧度，莱因哈特屏住呼吸，指甲死死陷入掌心，“远在天边，近在眼前。”

莱因哈特盯住了吉尔菲艾斯的双眸，哪怕他不能看见那双碧蓝眼眸的光，他也相信他的挚友、同伴和恋人会用自己的方式告诉他线索。

屏幕上的画面再一次切回，红发人摆成了跪趴下来的后入式，紧实的腰身被掐住狠狠贯穿，两个男人一前一后占有他的身躯，剩下的那个负责制造爱痕，裸露在外的肌肤已经找不到一块完好的地方，青紫和红痕遍布全身，被扣住的双手似是拴住他的脖颈的缰绳，镜头忽然晃动了一下，原来是吉尔菲艾斯不小心撞到了那里。这一举动让前方的人抓住了他柔软的红发，惩戒似地将自己的物什深深埋入温热口腔。

而就在这片刻的画面变化中，金发人找到了线索。

那是一张合照。虽然画面模糊，但过于熟悉，颜色流动划出的色块都能让莱因哈特知道这究竟在哪里。

他与吉尔菲艾斯只拍过一张合照，他们曾各自留有一份保存，他的那份在胸前的吊坠里，而吉尔菲艾斯的那份，他没有猜错的话，还放在数年前一起租住的房子内。

谜团昭然若揭。金发王者的披风甩出冷冽的弧度，冰蓝色的眼底深处是愤怒的烈火，无论是施暴者还是观看者，他都不会让他们有一个好下场。

帝国安保局的警卫们将这座老旧的房子团团围住，等待元帅阁下的莅临，拒绝了亲卫队的陪伴，金发人踏着稳健的步伐推开了门，枪牢牢握在手中。

屋内空无一人，他们曾经的房东太太辞世多年，二楼作为两个人的同居场所存在了六载，充满回忆的地方此刻沦为了地狱所在，莱因哈特一个人走上了楼梯，小心避开了年久失修的踏板，心情复杂。

吉尔菲艾斯的房间里没有任何动静，让他怀疑一切都只是猜想，莱因哈特心跳加速，他背靠着墙站在走廊里，深吸一口气，用最快的速度踹开大门闯了进去。

屋内一片死寂，一股麝香味直冲鼻端，被窗外闯入的夜风吹散。月光朦胧，隐约能看见地上的一个身影，被阴影笼罩着，只有莹润的指尖露在了亮处。

他颤抖地开了灯，几次连开关都没按到，灯泡闪了闪后亮起，红头发的男人倒在地上，双腿微屈，满地都是淫液和乱七八糟的道具，哪怕莱因哈特做好了准备，但直接看到这幅画面时，他的眼眶已经盈满泪水。

施暴罪犯已然逃之夭夭，那些昭示过罪证的东西都不见了，除了他眼前被丢弃的空洞人偶，一切都像一场荒诞的梦。金发人跪下来，抖着手试探鼻息，确定温热触感不是幻觉才把憋着的气呼出去。他手忙脚乱地替恋人解开束缚，却在对方明显僵住的动作下重重一击。

满是红痕的手腕，被泪水浸透几轮的黑布，还有青紫遍布的身躯，他怕惊到遍体鳞伤的友人，又怕直接接触吉尔菲艾斯会反感，他用最轻最温柔的动作替他仔仔细细地擦去沾染的浊液，再小心翼翼地上药。

在他看不见的地方，吉尔菲艾斯受了多少苦。他的恋人本来有健康强壮的体魄，现在却单薄了不少；碧蓝的眼眸总是盈满温柔笑意，现在却空洞地注视某处，红色的卷发被抓的乱七八糟，唇边溢出白浊，身体就更别说了，没有一处完好的地方，被过度使用的地方肿起来，满含别人的液体，量多到平坦小腹微鼓。他的挚友脆弱的宛如破碎的红宝石，莱因哈特不愿给他造成二次伤害，眨着湿润的眼睛轻轻抱住吉尔菲艾斯，亲吻他的额头。他曾想用热烈的拥抱欢迎他的朋友，现在却只能以悔恨的泪水以对。

滴在吉尔菲艾斯头上微凉的液体似乎把他的灵魂拽了回来，失去焦距的眼眸逐渐倒影出可怜兮兮的金发狮子，一只手抚上莱因哈特的脸颊，迟钝地轻轻摩挲着，为他擦去泪滴。莱因哈特惊喜万分，眼泪不听话地扑簌簌往下掉，“对不起……吉尔菲艾斯……是我的错，对不起……”

温柔的目光注视着他，他的挚友用柔软指腹梳理着他的发。吉尔菲艾斯恍惚做了个噩梦，梦里不同的人用各种方式凌虐他，逼他臣服，欲海浮沉中他宛若一叶扁舟，随波逐流，唯一指引的太阳让迷船找到了方向。他接受了恋人悔恨的道歉，目光停在床头的那幅照片上。

两个少年相互依偎，摆出可爱的姿势，稚气宛如盛夏，灼灼生辉。

-fin


End file.
